


The Fresh Assassin of Italy

by GreenArcher



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, Humor, Rap Music, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArcher/pseuds/GreenArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyrics to the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air changed to fit Ezio's story in Assassin's Creed 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fresh Assassin of Italy

Now, this is the story all about how  
My life got flipped, turned upside down  
And I'd like to take a minute  
Sit down, signori  
I'll tell you how I became an assassin in the fifteenth century

In northwest Italia born and raised  
On the rooftops was where I spent most of my days  
Hanging out, brawling, running errands for the head  
Then picking belle donne to take back to the bed  
When a couple of bastardi who were up to no good  
Started making trouble in my neighbourhood  
They killed my father and brothers and then came for me  
And I said, "Claudia, take mother, we leave for Monteriggioni!"

We went to my uncle's where I soon understood  
That my family were assassins, fighting for the greater good  
If anything I can say it's hard to be me  
But I thought "For my family I'll kill those templar bastards for free!"

I took back the apple fighting seven or eight  
And I yelled to the Spaniard 'Requiescat in pace'  
I looked in The Vault  
I was finally free  
To be the best assassin of Renaissance Italy!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Fresh Assassin of Italy (Cover Version) [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456439) by [epherians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/pseuds/epherians)




End file.
